1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communication system.
2. Background Art
Technical specifications of Long Term Evolution (LTE) have been developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is the standardization organization of the Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA). LTE is a standard that is further evolved from the High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which is evolved technology of the W-CDMA. LTE provides high-speed communications, where a downlink transmission rate of 100 Mbps or more is achieved, and an uplink transmission rate of 50 Mbps or more is achieved. LTE improves latency and spectral efficiency.
For LTE, similar to 3G, it is considered to provide a micro base station as a method of establishing a communication area in a home or in a small store.
For example, an LTE femto radio base station (hereinafter, referred to as “the femto base station”) is placed on a steel tower or on a roof of a building, besides in a home or a small store. The femto base station has a limited call area having a radius of approximately several tens of meters.